newcrest_sims_4_machinimafandomcom-20200213-history
Claire Sullivan
Claire has always wanted to meet the perfect man, sail off into the sunset and start a beautiful family, but things were never that simple. After the disappearance of her alcoholic daughter, Katie, and the messy divorce with her longtime lover Frank Sullivan, Claire moved back to her home town of Newcrest with her daughter, Stacey, whom she has a complicated relationship with. As Principal of Newcrest High, Claire puts her heart and soul into the job and cares deeply about her school and pupils. Season 1 Claire moves to Newcrest with her daughter, Stacey, seven months after the tragic disappearance of her alcoholic daughter, Katie. Stacey is angry that Claire wants to pretend everything is normal and conflict stirs between the two. Claire starts her job as Principal of Newcrest High and the pupils take a liking to her. Newspaper writer Mary Munroe wants to write an article about Claire to promote the school, and an angry Stacey provides private information revealing Claire's supposed neglect of Katie. Mary writes an article and Claire's reputation is damaged. Claire later reconciles with Stacey after a heart-to-heart about Katie. The School Inspector visits Newcrest High and puts Claire under fire for tolerating pupil Lola Blackwell's teenage pregnancy. Vice Principal Milton Stubbs warns Claire to let go of the Blackwell girl but Claire stands by her decision to put the pupils first. The School Board admire this and praise her as a good Principle. Claire confronts Mary at Eric Malloy's mayoral shindig but Mary dismisses her. Claire receives a suspicious call who she believes to be Katie. Stacey tells Claire about Noah Belic's plan to illegally raise his sister, Kara after the death of his grandfather, Arthur. Claire tells Social Services and they organise to have Kara taken to Willow Creek, much to Noah's dismay. Claire asks Stacey to join her for dinner to celebrate Katie's birthday dinner. Stacey later speaks badly of Katie and Claire kicks her out in an argument. Claire brings Noah to court for a custody hearing, where his mother, Kim wins custody of Kara. Claire apologies to Stacey and reconciles with her, before Katie returns home on Christmas Day. Season 2 Claire is thrilled to have Katie back and tries to go back to the way things were, much to Stacey's annoyance. She asks Jane Donovan to use the Verdant Reopening Night as a welcome home party for Katie, where Frank, Claire's ex-husband returns. Frank reveals he wants to make amends but Claire accuses him of being a vicious husband and declines his offer. Frank eventually wins her over and Claire agrees to a relationship with him. Frank proposes to Claire, who accepts in hopes of rebuilding a happy family. Before the wedding, Claire's mother Jeanie Harris arrives and makes digs at Katie's rocky past. Claire remarries Frank and is thrilled. At the afterparty, Claire is shocked and disgusted when Katie plays video footage of Frank emotionally abusing her and speaking ill of Claire, before Katie reveals Frank tormented her until she ran away several months prior. Claire slaps Frank and tells him their marriage is over. Claire tries to reconnect with Katie and is left with a tremendous guilt for not realising the true extent of Frank's depravity. Claire is shocked to learn Katie is pregnant, but has to comfort her when she miscarries. Claire bonds more with Milton, who confesses his attraction to her and comforts her over the breakdown of her marriage. Claire must pick Stacey up from the Red Rosa Bar, where she clashes with old feud Ida Belic - the two have an intense argument before Frank makes an appearance with his new fling Rona Donovan and announces his plans to take the bar for himself. When he wins ownership, Claire visits him and threatens him to stay away from Katie and Stacey, also asking him to sign their divorce papers. Frank refuses and Claire leaves, telling Milton that Frank is out of control.